


Orange Isn't The New Black

by A_salty_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, I'll put warning in chapter summary, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Past Drug Use, Psychosis, Slow Burn, Violence, maybe rape idk yet, trigger warning for drug use, trigger warning for mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_salty_Burr/pseuds/A_salty_Burr
Summary: Alex made sure to keep close to Burr, knowing that they would not mess with an officer that had a gun and taser on his side. It made him feel more safe but he knew his protection would not last long. “Why are they staring at me?” He asked quietly. Burr was not so quiet, however. Without turning to address him, he explained. “You’re fresh meat.” He said. “Careful. You don’t want to end up as a prison wife. They like hunting out the smaller ones.” Based off of a prompt/ficlet from TeasTakingOver-Salty Burr





	1. In New York (You can be a New Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeasTakingOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeasTakingOver/gifts).



> This idea for this fic isn't mine, I'm not that creative. Its a prompt/short ficlet from TeasTakingOver. I'll try to make one chapter a week. But no promises. 
> 
> Stuff in bold is the work of TeasTakingOver

 

  **“Inmate number seven twenty-two, please step forwards.” A dark skinned man stepped out of his box this time, clipboard in hand. It did not go unnoticed how good of a contrast the his color went with the light blue color of his uniform. His dark eyes flickered up to look at Alex. It made the man feel more judged than when he was on trial.** **  
****  
****Alex had to force his feet to move forwards. He was not used to so much authority after living a whole life looking after himself. “Th-that’s me.” He should not have let himself stoop so low to be here. The officer nodded, clicking his pen and making a small check on his list. He then raised his pointer finger and curled it as a “follow me” gesture. “My name is Burr. I’m in charge of the block you’ll be roomed in. I’m also responsible for showing you around today.”** **  
****  
****Huh. Alex noticed Burr’s voice was different than the other officers he met. Not strict, not aggressive. Just… factual. Water is wet, the sky is blue, I’m an officer. It sounded as if he were just reading the newspaper aloud. It was a nice change, to be honest. Alex relaxed. “Yes sir.”** **  
****  
****Burr opened the door leading into the prison hallway. At that moment a loud wave of voices rolled over the both of them. The sound of yelling inmates assaulted Alex’s ears, but Burr was obviously used to it. Men in beige jumpsuits were walking around in sides of the halls, making sure to keep their eyes on Alex. It was a creepy introduction to them. He felt like a mouse being preyed upon by cats. Given these cats are kept on leashes, but their collars are loosened threateningly by letting them walk freely like this.** **  
****  
****Alex made sure to keep close to Burr, knowing that they would not mess with an officer that had a gun and taser on his side. It made him feel more safe but he knew his protection would not last long. “Why are they staring at me?” He asked quietly. Burr was not so quiet, however. Without turning to address him, he explained. “You’re fresh meat.” He said. “Careful. You don’t want to end up as a prison wife. They like hunting out the smaller ones.”** **  
****  
** **Alex nodded to himself mostly, trying to ignore the way some of them licked their lips as he passed by. How was he supposed to live here with these people?**

  


Alexander looked around, the beige jumpsuits reminding him just where he was. Not like he could forget. No, he could never forget, how did he even end up here? When did his life start going in this direction? Was this where he was always destined to be, in prison with criminals who’ve done who knows what?

 

I’m one of those criminals, he reminded himself. Alex was brought out of his thoughts by Burr’s voice. “This is the cafeteria, you’ll have breakfast, lunch, and dinner in here. There are always going to be at least four officers on duty at each time.”

 

Alex nodded in understanding, he knew Burr couldn’t have seen, being in front of him, but maybe Burr wasn’t waiting for a response as he went on. “After lunch there is an hour recess-”

 

“What have we got here, fresh meat?” Burr was interrupted by a tall lean man, his poofy hair almost comical compared to Burr’s shaven head. His beige jumpsuit was marked with two purple handprints on the right, right above his hip and he was popping gum obnoxiously. Alex already hated him.

 

“You’ll get your chance to greet him later Jefferson, go-” The guy, Jefferson, interrupted Burr again.

 

“Oh, but Burr, I want to greet him now.” Alex couldn’t help but wonder what this man did to end up in here. Did he do drugs, sell drugs, murder? A shiver went down his spine at that thought. Jefferson seemed taller than before as he loomed over Alex.

 

“What have we got here, someone stupid to disrespect an officer? I didn’t know you could end up in prison for stupidity, but you learn new things everyday.” Alex sneered back at him. Jefferson’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows drawing into a scowl.

 

Alex thought as an officer maybe Burr should be doing something, breaking them up or tasing Jefferson. The last one did seem a bit extreme, but Jefferson seemed like a prick already and he hadn’t been around all but a minute. The thought was broken by Jefferson glancing at Burr before turning on heel, the shoes were not prision shoes, they were heeled boots, Alex noted, and walking away.

 

Burr was silent for a moment, unmoving, before he started up again. “You’ll have recess for an hour after lunch, and then it will be free time. you can go between your cell, other’s cells, and the cafeteria. Then dinner, and then after that it’s curfew. You’ll be in your cell for the rest of the night until 8am, when the cells open the next morning.”

 

Alex shook his head, trying to take in what all Burr said, but was distracted by thoughts of Jefferson. “Who was that?”

 

Burr sighed as he spoke, sounding exhausted, “That’s Thomas Jefferson.” It didn’t sate any of Alex’s curiosity, but he could tell that Burr didn’t want to say anything more.

 

*********

 

_“In New York you can be a new man.” Alex remembered the words clearly. They were spoken to him by the guy who sat next to him on the plan. A short, freckled guy with long dark curls. He couldn’t help but be attracted to the guy, not that he did anything about it. His nerves from going to New York City were consuming him._

_Alex leaned his head back against the torn up couch, his fingers twitching as they gripped the edge of the sofa. His mind was spinning. Telling him about how he shouldn’t be here. How his mom would be disappointed. He shook his head, forcing a smile on himself and standing up when Lee walked back in._

_He never liked Lee; they never got along. But Lee had what he needed, and Lee liked money. Or well, Lee’s boss liked money, and Lee needed a job. Alexander knew Lee wasn’t the one in charge of everything. No one that stupid could get away with all of this, not for this long at least. Alex wasn’t even sure if he could get away with this for that long._

_But he was more sure about not being able to get away from this. He needed this, He needed the pills with every fiber of his being. And as much as his mom would be disappointed in him. As much as he was disappointed in himself. He couldn’t quit. Didn’t want to quit if he was being honest with himself. The drugs silenced his thoughts. He hated his thoughts._


	2. Guns and Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some Laf and Herc for you! I love Lafayette, and even more than him. I love Jefferson, I'll write from his point of view next chapter. Hope ya'll like Jeffmads.

Alex woke up in his bunk. He got the bottom bunk, and the bed wasn’t the most comfortable, but Alex has slept in much worse places before. He didn’t get to meet his roommate last night, but judging by the personal items on the top bunk, someone sleeps there. He looked around for what woke him up, but found nothing. Judging by the light shining through the cell bars in the small window, it was early morning. 

“Bonjour, petit ami!”(Hello small friend) He heard a voice from the cell door and looked over, the cell door was open and there was a tall figure that reminded him slightly of Jefferson. His skin was the same color, and he imagined his hair might look the same if it wasn’t in a tight pony tail. His jumpsuit seemed to be tighter around the waist than the other ones, making it seem to flair out at the hips. 

Alex didn’t respond, he knew french, his mother taught him it as a young boy, but he didn’t want to talk to this guy. He seemed nice enough, but doesn’t everyone at first? The french man must have took this as Alex not understanding him because the next words out of his mouth were in english. “I’m sorry, I forget that not everyone knows french. Hello, small friend!” The guy stepped into the room, and Alex stared at his own crappy prison shoes. “My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette,” The guy laughed, his eyes crinkling and his smile widening. “Call me Lafayette.”

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell this Lafayette that he won’t have the need to ever say his name. His smile was too bright, his mood to happy, contrasting harshly against the dreary prison. “Je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton.” (My name is) He didn’t think it was possible to be any happier than Lafayette looked when Alex spoke French.  
  
The smile on the other’s face dropped when he heard Alex’s stomach let out an angry grumble in protest of having not eaten in… and when was the last time Alex ate? He certainly couldn’t remember. “Oh non, mon petit ami, permet de manger. Il y a le petit déjeuner à la cafétéria à l'heure actuelle.” (Oh no, my little friend, let's eat. There's breakfast in the cafeteria right now.) The french man held out his hand, grabbing Alex’s and standing him up and for the first time Alex wondered what got Lafayette into prison. He didn’t seem the type to do anything illegal. Too happy to harm anyone or commit any wrongdoing.

His thoughts are ripped out of him when he hears the noise from the cafeteria from all the way down the block hall. Lafayette flashes a friendly smile. “Do not worry petit ami, it is like secondary school lunch.”(high school lunch) Except with your classmates as people who’ve committed crimes and the teachers as officers Alex thought bitterly..  
  
Lafayette stepped slightly in front of Alexander, leading him to a table that was too close to one of the many officers in the room for his liking. Alex looked in between the two when he had spotted Lafayette’s smile. Except this smile wasn’t one he’s ever been on the receiving end of. It was a suave smirk with a jut of the hips and lidded eyes.


	3. What's Your Name Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So super sorry for the long wait and short chapter! It's been hectic and my inspiration is draining, but maybe kind feed back would help?
> 
> I got a promotion at work from crew member at Burger King to Crew Trainer so I will be working more I'm sorry, but I am super excited. I've only worked there for 5 months and it comes with a raise.

“Thomas? Thomas!” James’ voice pulled Thomas from his thoughts and Thomas looked over, an annoyed expression painted on his features. James only sighed and rolled his eyes, used to Thomas’ pissy mood. “You’ve been staring over at Lafayette and his new friend for quite some time now.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Thomas turned his head away from his friend, James, forcing himself not to look over the scene happening across the cafeteria. He knew what was going to happen anyway, it happened every day. Lafayette would try to seduce Hercules and Hercules would turn him down. Only this time, there was the little pipsqueak there. God did Thomas hate him, he doesn’t think he’s ever hated anyone as much as he hated that short, light skinned(lighter than Thomas), long haired little brat.

“You’re doing it again Thomas.” James nudged Thomas in the side and he jerked to glare at James. “I know he disrespected you or something Thomas, but no one knows what happened, spin a story.”

“Burr knows, he knows.” Thomas put his fork down, he had food in the cell he and James shared anyway, much better food than what was infront of him. Thomas couldn’t fathom how anyone would call this food, but he figures not everyone can have the connections he has. “He knows and he’ll get cocky, we have to show him who’s in charge. That I run this place.”

“And how exactly are we going to do that Thomas?” James put his fork down, done with the food in front of him. Something he suspected was chicken nuggets, or maybe it was popcorn chicken, he couldn’t tell, and mashed potatoes.

Thomas didn’t respond to James at first, still trying to figure something up. He needed to make sure this new guy knew to stay out of Thomas’ way. He couldn’t just beat him up, he would get in trouble and it would show everyone how bothered Thomas was at him. He wasn’t bothered, after all. Thomas glanced over at James, smirking, “We get him in trouble, maybe some solitary confinement. But first, I need information on him. His name, why he’s here.”


	4. Short-Tempered Protean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so an update! Also, I've asked to only be scheduled til 9 on school days so I've been getting more time for homework, sleep, and my mental health in general. No more 4-11pm, and getting up at 6am the next day! Anyway, I know its been like a month, but this is longer than my previous chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: coming down off drugs (meth but unspecified in this)
> 
> I'm thinking of making Lafayette have psychosis so I'm going to edit the tags for that. I actually already put a few symptoms in there
> 
>  
> 
> One more thing, sorry about the switch of pov's at the end. It'll make more sense later

After lunch was an hour recess, Alexander recalled Lafayette’s words. “Stay close to me, mon ami. Recess can be scary at first.” Easier said than done, there were so many people, all dressed alike with few exceptions. Alexander spotted Thomas with a grimace, but Lafayette was standing next to him, talking with excited hand motions.

 

Alexander turned his head away, leaning against the brick wall next to the door they came out of moments ago. He surveyed his few surroundings, there wasn’t much to look at. Past the high barb wire fence there was nothing. Just some green grass and then ocean. If he squinted he thought he could see the New York skyline in the distance. He also thought he was imagining it.

 

Alexander crossed his arms when he noticed his first jitter. Or ticks, was what he recalled the prison doctor calling them. “Mon ami! Here’s my friend, Thomas Jefferson! TJ, meet Alexander!”

 

Alex couldn’t contain his glare he gave Jefferson, and Jefferson only smirked in return. “Alexander… “

 

“Hamilton.” Alex snapped, crossing his arms and tipping his chin up.

 

Lafayette didn’t seem to notice the tense air, or maybe he didn’t care? Alex couldn’t tell which, but Lafayette stayed cheerful as ever. “If you ever need anything, TJ here can get you what you need. He has sources.”

 

Alex blinked and looked from Lafayette to Thomas, his only thought being could Thomas get drugs into here as another jitter go through his arms. He tightening his crossed arms, digging his nails into his arms in hopes of steadying them. He hoped neither Thomas nor Lafayette would notice. “I think I’m good.”

 

He didn’t like the way Thomas’ eyes looked over his body. “Well, I don’t think you could give me the price I charge anyway sweetheart.”

 

Alex’s fists and jaw clenched and he was just about to take a swing at Thomas, his fist already reaching back when he felt the world spin. He quickly unclenched the hand that was pulled back so he could grasp the brick wall, and he blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes on Laf and Thomas.

 

He was coming down, he knew this, but he didn’t know how long it would last. He usually got his hands on more before it was out of his system. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes but quickly opening them when the dizziness got worse.

 

He was faintly aware that Thomas and Lafayette were still there, probably wondering whats going on, probably knowing whats going on. His eyes focused on Lafayette’s when the dizziness subsided. The look of concern went over his head and all he could see was judgement.

 

******

He had been wondering the streets for a while now, he knew that, but he had lost his sense of time a long time ago. Everything seemed like a long time. He had stepped out of Charles’ apartment a long time ago.

 

He stepped out of Charles’ apartment a few seconds ago. He turned down a wrong street a minute ago. He had only been out for a few minutes. But to himself, Alex had been wondering the streets for days. His house was on National. National, National…

 

Where was his home? Nevis… Why was he here? To be a new man. His house was on- His apartment was on-.... National! That’s where his place was. Alex looked around, looking as lost as he felt, he spotted the street sign. Serene Street, where was that in accordance to National?

 

It didn’t matter because at that moment a man, dressed in a dress suit had connected eyes with Alex and wrinkled his nose up. Alex knew that look, disgust, he knew it too well. Right next to pity, he hated both. And at that moment, Alex didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be home. He didn’t want to be.

 

******

(Lafayette’s third person pov)

Lafayette reached out to gently touch Alex’s shoulder, to comfort his new friend. His new lost friend. Oh did he look lost, in all his life he had never seen someone look so lost. But Alex pulled away from his hand and his lost look turned into one of colère. Anger. Maybe a tint of fear, but Lafayette had seen fear and this didn’t look like that.

 

Before Lafayette could ask what was wrong with his new friend Alex shoved him back and Thomas stepped between them. The shove wasn't particularly rough, but it did upset Lafayette. Did he do something wrong?

 

Lafayette was still stunned, letting Thomas push him back slightly to separate the two further. “What is wrong with y-” Thomas was cut off by Alexander’s fist connecting with Thomas’ jaw.

 

Lafayette turned to get security, but it was too late and a guard he hadn’t noticed yanked Alexander back as more guards approached the scene they were making. Some nameless guards grabbed both Thomas and Alexander, having more difficulty with Alexander, and escorted them back inside the prison.

  
The way Alex struggled when the guards grabbed his limbs and pulled him inside the prison again reminded him of a lion. His hair had fallen from his ponytail and almost resembled a mane of a lion the way it framed his face. Lafayette thought maybe that this was a sign of trouble, his friend was already made a ruckus, and it hadn’t even been a week. ‘Petit Lion, have fun meeting King George.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too knowledgeable with how people feel or think when coming down off of hard drugs, but my dad has abused meth before so I do have a general basis of how they act and feel.
> 
> Also with Lafayette's psychosis, if you look it up it has information, but my mom suffers from that so I'm basing some of Lafayette's symptoms on her. They probably weren't noticable in this chapter, but his over use of the word friend in his thoughts and his belief that Alexander getting in trouble and reminding him of a lion has more meaning than it truely does. 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU all for sticking with me even though I'm not the quickest with updates. I should have been studying for the ACT, but this story lessens my anxiety and pushing my parents into the people themselves helps me vent a little.


	5. Laurens Interlude (but no death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot these things exist so I'll put trigger warnings and things like that here from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week? Is the world ending? Haha, I'm doing this instead of ACT prep because I can't do that in my classes, but I can do this. I should be working on it but I just can't bring myself to, I mean, I'm debating on dropping the class because I can study for it on my own, all this class does is bring my gpa and grade down sooooo? I just don't feel like talking to Mr. Wilson about it.

Lafayette turned around, scanning through the guards posted at each corner and then some roaming around, some he knew, others were just faces in the crowd. Nothing special. Hercules was special, he was his friend. Lafayette recalled when they met. 

 

_ Lafayette groggily opened his eyes and them closed them, wincing when the light above him was too bright. He tried to rub his eyes only to find his hands were restrained. Handcuffs, why was he handcuffed to something? He slowly opened his eyes and he tried to sit up, not exactly succeeding since the handcuffs were restricting his movement. That, and when he moved he felt a sharp, excruciating, pain in his lower abdomen. _

 

_ “Careful.” The voice was low and deep, and Lafayette would have found it soothing had he not been handcuffed in a bright room to a bed that he now realized was in a hospital. He looked down at his stomach, but the blanket was in the way and he looked next to the person who spoke.  _

 

_ Hercules.  _

 

Lafayette’s abdomen  had a scar from the surgery and the initial injury. A gunshot wound. 

 

Lafayette spotted Hercules over by the door and he started towards him, a big grin on his face. Hercules smiled tightly when Lafayette approached and Lafayette grinned widely back. “Mon amour, I was surprised you weren’t, how you say, called on duty?”  

 

Lafayette knew english perfectly well, he liked that phrase though, how you say. He liked that Hercules didn’t correct him when he used the wrong phrases or words or mispronounced something due to his heavy accent. Hercules had also stopped correcting him everytime he used the words mon amour. My love. 

 

“Laurens handled that for me, he owed me a favor. I’m sick of how they call me to every prisoner who acts up.” Hercules didn’t look at Lafayette, surveying all the prisoners. 

 

“Oh it is because you are strong!” Lafayette leaned in, tippy toeing and he let his lids fall over his eyes slightly. “Maybe if I act up, they’ll call you to me.”

 

“And you won’t have a chance at parole.” Hercules glanced over at Lafayette, suppressing a smile. Lafayette fell back onto the heel of his feet, deflating slightly. 

 

“Mon amour, you’re so serious, so stressed. Se détendre.” (Relax). Lafayette let his hand rest on Hercules shoulder, stepping close whispering into his ear. “Je peux vous aider à vous détendre.” (I can help you relax). Lafayette knew most people liked when he spoke french, before he got sentenced to prison he was commonly asked to speak it when in bed, even if the other person didn’t understand it. 

 

Hercules coughed and moved away, his cheeks tinting just enough for Lafayette to see it. “You know I don’t speak French, Laf.” 

 

Lafayette smirked and put his hands on his hips. “You’ll just have to learn it, start first with ‘Je peux vous aider à vous détendre’.” Lafayette turned to leave, making sure to walk in a way that would sway his hips. He had gotten some thread and needle from Thomas in order to clinch in the waist on his jumpsuit a while ago. 

 

The bell sounded, making sure every prisoner knew that recess was over and to head inside.

 

******

(Alexander’s third person pov)

 

The meeting with George didn’t go too bad, at least that’s what Alexander told himself. He got off with a serious warning, an agreement that he would get a prison job to keep himself out of trouble, and a threat of solitary confinement if he started things again. He almost argued that he hadn’t started it, that yes he threw the punch, but the others were inciting him. He didn’t because he thought back to Lafayette, and he didn’t want to get his… friend?.. In trouble.

 

Were they friends? Did Lafayette consider him a friend? He didn’t know. Alexander had also met one of the guards besides Burr. Laurens was his name. He didn’t seem too bad. Laurens was currently leading him back to the cell he shared with Lafayette. 

 

Laurens wasn’t intimidating like the other guards. Even Burr had an intimidating meanour with him with how expressionless and calm he seemed. Almost indifferent. Laurens was different, Laurens hd too wide of a smile, and hiss freckles and hair made him look slightly feminine. 

 

“What’s your name man?” Laurens had said they had a couple minutes before recess got out so he’d watch him until the rest of the inmates and guards got back inside. They had sat in an awkward silence until Laurens spoke up. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander liked the way that Laurens didn’t talk like he was a guard and Alex was a prisoner. He talked like they were equals. That was another reason Laurens wasn’t intimidating. 

 

“Mine’s John Laurens, I’ve wanted someone to punch that Jefferson dude for a while now.” John’s goofily wide smile was back. Alex sat back on the bed, he wished he could be as happy as Laurens looked.

 

“I’m usually not violent.” Alexander muttered defensively. He didn’t want this friendly guard thinking that he had a tendency to violence. The only times he had ever punched anyone was when they called his mother a whore or in self defence. This time was in self defense. He had felt scared, threatened, but when he looked back on his memory he couldn’t tell what was causing his fear. 

 

“I’m sure you’re not. You don’t seem like the types that are in here for violence.” Laurens’ smile faltered and Alexander could hear the slight southern drawl it was not nearly as bad as Jefferson’s, but it was still noticeable. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” Alexander felt Laurens’ eyes on him, but he didn’t look over. 

 

“You didn’t offend me.” Alex looked over to smile at Laurens. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t place from where. He probably just had one of those faces that looked familiar. A few beats of silence went by before Alexander spoke up up, “Where are you from?”

 

“South Carolina, what about you?” Laurens brows furrowed, but his smile never dropped. “I moved up here to get away from my father.”

 

“I’m from Nevis, and as lame as it sounds, I moved to New York to become a new man.” Alexander’s smile resembled a grimace, the man on the plane’s words had stuck with him for this long. 

 

Laurens shifted suddenly and he looked like he was about to speak up before a loud bell sounded and guards and prisoners began to rush in, the loud noise of footsteps and talking cut off their conversation. 

 

“I have to go to my post, you should sign up for a job. Go talk to Burr about that.” 


	6. Started Working, Clerking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laffy Taffy doesn't like Burr.  
> Hammie gets curious as to what sweet Laffy did.
> 
> Is Burr flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finally post this! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be in (third person) Jefferson's pov. 
> 
> I'm bad at first person so I have this weird third person but only following one person and their thoughts thing. 
> 
> I'm kinda depressed, but a lot less stressed? So it's good I guess. I'd rather be depressed than stressed.

Laurens left the cell and got lost in the crowd that flowed from outside. Alexander sat on his bed, waiting patiently until the halls cleared up. Lafayette walked into the cell block and looked at Alex. 

 

Alex opened his mouth, about to apologize when Lafayette furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would you punch TJ like that? He is an ami.”

 

“More like an enemy.” Alex mumbled but stood up and shook his head. “He’s not mon ami, he’s yours Laf. But I am sorry about pushing you.” 

 

Lafayette pursed his lips and rested his weight on one foot, jutting his hip out. “My friends are your friends petit lion.” 

 

Alexander scowled at the nickname, unsure about whether to focus on the fact that Lafayette called him small or the fact that he was called a lion. Lafayette seemed to notice. 

 

“It is a compliment! You’re hair reminded me of a lion’s mane, and you’re fierce but small. Give Thomas a chance! He is friendly, and he has connections. I don’t think it would be smart if you got on his bad side.” Lafayette was right, Alexander knew, but he never could be friends with people just because they could do bad things to him.

 

Alexander didn’t want to talk to Lafayette about this anymore, so he shook his head, “Anyway, Laf, George King wants me to sign up for a job to keep me out of trouble? Laurens said I should talk to Burr, do you know where he is?”

 

“Oh mon petit lion, no one calls him George King, call him King George. He is a trant…  trent, how you say, tyrant.” Lafayette struggled to say the word through his accent and he smiled almost sheepishly. “Burr is the worst! He’s usually posted around the cafeteria, I’d check there if I were you.”

 

“Burr didn’t seem too bad…” Alexander furrowed his eyebrows, “Why don’t you like him?” He stood up as he talked, walking to the cell door and looking back to Lafayette expectantly

 

“He tattled on me, just be careful around him mon ami, he’ll do anything if it benefits him.” Lafayette scowled and slide past Alex out of the cell. “I was close to parole that time around too.”

 

Alex frowned slightly, Burr didn’t seem like the type of person to do that, ruin someone’s parole. But what did Lafayette do that got Burr to “tattle” on him. He was even close to parole, Alex walked out of the cell and they both started towards the cafeteria. “Parole… how long have you been in here?”

 

Lafayette raised one eyebrow and looked at Alex in a sideways glance as they entered the room, a slight smirk crossing his face. “Long enough to consider this home. I’ve been in here for fifteen years mon ami.”

 

Alex choked on the air he was breathing on, turning to Lafayette while he was still coughing and he began shaking his head quickly, slowly beginning to catch his breath. Laf had put his arm on Alexander’s shoulder and smiled slightly. 

 

“Mon petit lion, calm down,  respire s'il te plait.” Lafayette’s smooth french had Alexander calming down slightly, still very shocked he was not sure if he wanted Lafayette to answer his next question. 

 

“What are you in here for?” Lafayette kept his hand on Alexander’s shoulder as he asked the shaky question to Laf. They were entering the cafeteria and Lafayette was looking around, searching for Burr for Alexander and for Mulligan for himself. 

 

“It’s in the past petit lion, I do not ask what you are in here for.” Lafayette’s tone doesn’t match the words he’s saying. He’s saying it gently, but Alex can tell by his words and his facial expression that Lafayette was slightly offended. Hurt maybe. 

 

Before Alexander can think to apologize for digging around Lafayette points to Burr, leading Alexander over to Burr. “I’d love to stay and chat with you both, but Hercules is calling my name. I’ll be over by him.” Lafayette says to Alex with a chuckle and a skip towards Hercules, who is standing ten feet or so away from Burr, talking to the freckled guard, Laurens. 

 

Alexander walked forward the rest of the way and smiled slightly at Burr, “I was told to go to you to sign up for a job…” His nerves made his sentence come out shaky and uncertain. Alex cringed at the sound of his own voice, looking at Burr for his reaction. 

 

Burr didn’t seem to notice Alex’s nerves, or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. “Oh, yes, usually we have this big paper full of jobs that are available, but with George making more and more prisoner's get a job, we have less available. The jobs we have are office worker, bathroom janitor, library help…”

 

Alexander is sure Burr was still talking, he vaguely thinks that Burr is describing the jobs, but it didn’t matter because the prison had a library. The prison had a library and Alex could get a job there. “Library help, I’ll be library help.” Alex’s voice was shaky due to excitement this time around and his grin was wide enough that he thought it might split his face in half.  

 

“I’ve never seen anyone so excited for a job, you like books?” Burr glanced away from the rest of the prisoners to look Alex properly in the eyes, and Alexander nodded.

 

“I always liked books, I haven’t gotten to read any in awhile…” Alex drifted off, hoping that Burr wouldn’t ask why Alexander didn’t have a chance to read any in awhile. Burr only nodded and smiled gently. 

 

“I’ll sign you up and tell you the schedule tomorrow, I’ll also let George know that you signed up.” Alexander noticed Burr had started to scowl when he looked to the left and Alex followed his gaze to see that it was Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens. “Has Lafayette told you why he’s in here?” 

 

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows in thought, pursing his lips as he looked at Burr, “I’m not sure if that’s your responsibility to disclose to me…”

 

“I guess you’re right Alex...have you told him what you’re in here for?” Burr turned away from looking at Lafayette, his scowl filled with concern, to look at Alex. Alex wanted nothing more to shrink down and not exist at that moment, just when he thinks he’s made a friend they go and ask what he’s in here for. Burr would never be friends with Alexander if he knew what Alex was in here, would he? 

 

Before Alex could drive himself further into his anxieties Burr rested a hand on his shoulder and chuckled very softly. It didn’t seem like he was laughing at Alex, it seemed as if he was laughing with him, on some inside joke that Alexander didn’t understand. “I can see your anxieties plain on your face Alex, calm down. You see,” Burr paused to glance over at Lafayette, “Lafayette probably feels the same… every prisoner that comes in here, he tries to befriend, and every one get’s scared off after Lafayette tells him what he’s in here for…”

 

“How do you know?” Alexander was a bit skeptical. Burr wasn’t Lafayette’s friend. Lafayette hated Burr, and apparently Burr had ratted Lafayette out once, he still didn’t know on what it was that he was ratted out on. 

  
“I may not be his friend, but I am Hercules’. And Lafayette tells Hercules what’s happened…he’s a good person from what I’ve heard from Herc. Don’t judge him based on what he’s done, and I’m sure he wouldn’t judge you.” Burr squeezed Alex’s shoulder once with the hand that was resting there before removing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for what sweet Laffy Taffy did to earn such a long sentence! (keep in mind there are minimum sentencing laws)
> 
> I would love to hear ya'll's theorys for what Lafayette did, comment maybe? 
> 
> All of your comments give me motivation.


	7. Head First, into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Thomas and Lafayette do to get in prison? 
> 
> A secret organization.
> 
> Why doesn't Jemmy have chance at parole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Instagram account was diabled with 1.8K followers, cries

Jefferson POV

 

Jefferson hated talking with George King. He hated the man himself, and he would never admit it, it is because he’s scared of him. If George King found out about his plan, about his organization, he would be toast. George was already onto the organization, but he never knew it was Jefferson in it. “So how was the scolding? You really shouldn’t have provoked him Thomas.” 

 

“I didn’t provoke him, he seemed like he was, scared? It came on randomly almost. Wasn’t my fault at all James, and I don’t see why you would think I would  _ ever _ do anything like  _ that _ !” Thomas laughed, nudging James with a playful grin. 

 

James smiled back at him and shook his head, “Is King George suspicious about us?”

 

“He’s suspicious about everyone. He doesn’t have a clue it’s me. He doesn’t even know what the Underground does.” Jefferson smoothed out the bottom bunk bed sheets he was sitting on. He knew what James was going to say before he said it, and he didn’t want to hear it.

 

“You don’t even know what the Underground does Thomas.” Yep, there it was. James was right, Thomas didn’t know what the Underground organization did despite having worked for them his whole life almost. But, he knew just enough. He knew that the Underground could get James free. He had seen it happen before, with people who had no chance at parole. James had no chance of parole. 

 

James was too nice to be in here in Thomas’ opinion. James didn’t deserve to be in here, maybe he had done some bad things, but Thomas had seen lots of people who’ve done a lot worse and walk free. Thomas wasn’t going to leave James behind when he got out. Thomas didn’t want to get out if James wasn’t.

 

“It’s dangerous Thomas, what you’re doing. You could ruin your chances of ever getting out of here.” Thomas looked over at James, into his worry filled eyes and he nodded. 

 

“It could.” Thomas didn’t want to talk about it. James didn’t understand why Thomas was so persistent in getting James out. Thomas knew James didn’t understand, but he couldn’t explain it to him. Couldn’t explain that Thomas didn’t see a life outside of here, he had been in here for fifteen years and he had no connection to the outside world. 

 

His only friend from out in the real world was in this prison with him. Lafayette.

 

******

 

_ Thomas could feel Lafayette’s breath on his neck. They had been riding in the back of the Underground’s van for several hours now and Lafayette had somehow managed to fall asleep on Thomas, his body leaning onto him. Thomas didn’t understand how Lafayette could sleep now, not when Thomas’ own adrenaline was pumping from what they were about to do.  _

 

_ Thomas shouldn’t have let Lafayette sleep.  _

 

_ The van stopped and Thomas grabbed Lafayette’s shoulder, shaking him awake. “Lafayette.” Lafayette’s eyes blinked open and he smiled at Thomas. _

 

_ The last time Thomas would see a genuine smile from Lafayette in a long time.  _

 

_ Thomas and Lafayette stood up, ducking their heads to keep from hitting the roof of the van they were in, and Lafayette grabbed the duffle bag full of weapons. This wasn’t a huge run, but it was one of the bigger ones. Not due to how many weapons they had, but due to the fact that all of them were military grade, can’t get your hands on, illegal weapons.  _

 

_ Thomas should have grabbed the duffel bag.  _

 

_ Lafayette opened the back of the van and stepped down, Thomas following behind him and shut the van doors. They had parked behind a run down restaurant in a run down neighbourhood. One that would mind their own business. This was an easy run, one that Thomas could have handled alone. _

 

_ Thomas should have gone alone.  _

 

_ Lafayette and Thomas both walked into the alleyway in between the restaurant and an apartment. The man was waiting there for them, he was dressed in a suit that was tailored to fit him perfectly and he had two bodyguards with him, but no duffel bag. Thomas’ eyes narrowed. Where was the money? _

 

_ “You were supposed to come alone.” Lafayette rested his weight one on foot and jutted his hip out. “Should I explain that more clearly next time? Do you not know what-” _

 

_ Thomas should have gone  _ **_alone_ ** _.  _

 

_ The bullet ripped through Lafayette’s stomach and he doubled over in pain, crying out loudly.  _

 

_ Thome pulled his gun from his waistband quickly and shot the man in the suit. The man that shot Lafayette. The bullet hit the man’s chest, hit the man’s heart, and the two body guards ran. _

 

_ The sirens were close already. _

 

_ Thomas stood there in shock as the police handcuffed him and Lafayette was pulled onto an ambulance bed. Underground’s truck was no longer there.  _

 

******


	8. (We Break) And We Make Our Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams if you squint. 
> 
> Alex did a no no.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: vague mentions of drug use (a bit more than in normal chapters
> 
> (this whole story needs a trigger warning tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I'm going with this book, and I suggest buckling up because it's about to get real shitty for Alex real fast.

Hamilton’s POV

 

The next day Burr had given him his work schedule, it was Monday through Friday 8am-3pm. Alex didn’t mind to early mornings, he’d prefer to get up before everyone anyway, it gave him time to himself. His started work tomorrow. Right now was his lunch time and he was standing with Laurens in the cafeteria.

 

“That thing you said yesterday,” Laurens started, furrowing his eyebrows. “About coming to New York to be a new man. Where did you hear about that?”

 

Alex shrugged slightly, trying to brush it off. He certainly didn’t want to tell Laurens that some stranger on a plane’s words still affected him. 

 

“My dad said that to me.” Laurens furrowed his eyebrows. “He didn’t use it the same way you did, that’s for sure.” He laughed, but it wasn’t the same goofy laugh and smile that he usually bore. 

 

Alex liked Laurens’ goofy laugh and smile. “It was something this guy said on the plane ride over here,” he laughed, hoping that Laurens would do the same. 

 

Laurens didn’t, he seemed too lost in thought to have even heard what Alex said. Alex gently touched Laurens’ shoulder.. Laurens turned to Alex, blinking out of his thoughts and Alex noticed just how close they were. 

 

Alex pulled back slightly, his shakiness coming back. He didn’t want Laurens noticing his ticks but it was too late. “Alex, are you okay?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I’m just cold.” Alex was a terrible liar and he knew it. Laurens could see right through his lie. Laurens grabbed Alex’s elbow gently and pulled him off to the side, even further away from the rest of the guards and the prisoners. 

 

“Do you need to sit down? I’ve seen people get the shakes before. Can I help somehow?” Laurens seemed genuinely concerned about Alex. 

 

Alex wasn’t used to someone seeming so concerned. And he wasn’t sure if there was anything Laurens could do as his arms twitched and shook more. He had just noticed his legs start to shake when Laurens grabbed him and pulled him off to a hallway he hadn’t noticed before. 

 

He heard what sounded like a door shutting and the lights were dim. Upon further inspection he could see that it wasn’t a hallway, but more of a storage room. Boxes of mashed potatoes and other food products could be found on shelves that stretched almost the whole length down the closet. 

 

His legs shook harder and Laurens had his arms around Alex in a heartbeat, slowly lowering him to the ground. “You’ve got to be quiet, if someone hears us in here, we’re dead.”

 

Laurens whispered to Alex, they were quite close, there wasn’t much room to walk in between the shelves of food, much two to sit. “Why are we in here? Where is this?” Alex whispered back, trying to ignore Laurens as he stared at his shaking arms. 

 

“Would you rather be shaking on the floor in the cafeteria?” Laurens tried to crack a smile, and Alex could tell it was more for his sake than Laurens’. Alex smiled slightly back, and he crossed his arms in hopes that if he gripped his biceps tight enough the shaking would go away. No such luck. “I didn’t think so.” Laurens paused.

 

Alex thought maybe Laurens paused for him to speak, but he was too embarrassed. Too ashamed to say anything. He was surprised that Laurens had even stuck around so long. Who would want to hang out with a druggy prisoner in the storage closet? Alex knew he himself wouldn’t.

 

Laurens wasn’t him though, and Laurens just looked at him with nothing but patience and kindness and worry filled eyes.

 

“Is it drugs?” Laurens whisper was barely audible; Alex would have thought that he was hearing things if not for Laurens mouth moving. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a bit of… yeah. I use it to control my anxiety.” Alexander’s voice was shaky and he willed his eyes to look up at Laurens’ own. “I used to not be able to function, I used to not be able to function, all these… these thoughts jumbled in my head, and I can feel them slowly coming back.” 

 

Alexander choked back a sob, he didn’t think he’d be telling this to Laurens, a guard who he barely knew. But what was he going to do? Tell the cops? He’s already in prison. He didn’t notice he was scratching at his shaky arms until Laurens grabbed his hands, pulling them out of a crossed position.

 

“Do you.. do you think that this would go away if you..” Laurens took a deep breath and seemed to have a battle with himself. “Had more?”

 

Alex tried to keep the surprise off his face, Laurens would get him drugs? He didn’t think that’s what Laurens would say, it didn’t even seem that Laurens thought he would be saying that himself. But the more Alex looked at Laurens, the more Laurens’ surprise turned into a set in stone seriousness. Determination. 

 

“If your anxiety is so bad that it causes you to shake and scratch then…” Laurens went on but that is all that Alex heard. Laurens thought the shaking and scratching was caused by his anxiety, not from withdraw. Alex knew better, and he also knew that he should correct Laurens right now. But the more Laurens talked, the more Alex wanted to just let Laurens believe that the anxiety, not the drugs, was the cause of his shaking. 

 

Alex interrupted whatever Laurens was still going on about. 

  
“Yes I think that getting more would help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this short chapter. Lafayette's pov next. I haven't really decided on the drugs that Alex is using so they'll probably be unnamed the whole time. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life and motivation. I'll probably spit out Laffy's chapter real quick. I enjoy writing in his thought style.


	9. Practical Tactical Brilliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George why?
> 
> Laffy Taffy is suave  
> and has
> 
> practical   
> tactical   
> brillance

Lafayette’s POV

 

Lafayette had seen Laurens pull Alexander into the storage closet and he turned to Hercules, “Oh Hercules, why do we never go on dates like that!?” 

 

“That’s not a date, they’re not even supposed to be in there, John could lose his job.” Hercules rolled his eyes and frowned over at the door to the storage room. 

 

Lafayette shook his head, his hair bouncing slightly, “Non, non, they won’t. Did you ever find out what I said yesterday mon amour?”

 

Lafayette could tell by Hercules blush that he did, and Lafayette smiled at his friend. They were more than friends, weren’t they? Best friends, or maybe even closer than friends. Lafayette had lots of friends if you asked him, Hercules being his closest of them all. 

 

Lafayette was about to push Hercules further on the aspect of helping him relax when King George walked in and everyone became silent. King George never came into the cafeteria. King George scanned the crowd, eyes stopping on Lafayette and Hercules once he had looked at everyone else. 

 

He started towards him, tilting his chin up slightly and walking with perfect posture. Lafayette hated King George with a passion, he was the only one here that wasn’t his friend. Once King George got to Hercules and Lafayette he stopped, not even glancing at Lafayette as he addressed Hercules. 

 

“I’m looking for Alexander Hamilton, I need to make sure he signed up for a job.” His voice was venomous and he had a smile that was sickly sweet. 

 

Hercules had opened his mouth and Lafayette wasn’t going to wait to see what he was going to say before he blurted out, “I saw him go out of the cafeteria a bit ago, I believe he mentioned something about finding you to tell you about his library job.”

 

King George blinked, looking to Lafayette with slightly narrowed eyes, “Then why haven’t I seen him yet?”

 

Lafayette’s gut felt warm, he couldn’t let Alexander and Laurens get caught, especially when he saw the heart eyes they both gave each other. Even if Laurens wasn’t fired, he would definitely be moved to a different section of the prison. “Oh directeur de la prison,” Lafayette let his eyes go lidded, and he gave his best seductive smile he could, one even better than he gives Hercules at times. “I’m sure he just got lost, poor petit lion doesn’t know his way around like you do.”

 

King George’s reaction was what Lafayette had expected, his eyes roamed Lafayette’s body and Lafayette licked his lips when King George’s eyes had paused on them. He had to contain his shiver of disgust he felt as King George’s eyes practically undressed him. “No he surely doesn’t Gilbert, would you care to join me on my look for him?”

 

Hercules spoke up then, and Lafayette’s not sure he wants to thank him or slap him. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea-”

 

“Oh nonsense, we’ll find him much quicker this way.” King George was relentless and Lafayette knew once he wanted something he was going to have it. 

 

And King George wanted Lafayette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a big trigger warning in the next chapter and that's why I cut this one so short, because I don't want the trigger warning in the middle in case you'd like to skip over it, and you can skip over it. The small plot that is in it I will explain just in case. 
> 
> But Lafayette why would you do this to yourself? 
> 
> Why would I do this to Lafayette?


	10. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author takes a break from life
> 
> I even did a song reference for my life update hehe

I'm going into the psych unit for at least a week, I won't be able to have a phone or anything like that in there. I could continue writing on paper in there since I won't be able to do anything all day anyway. I'll see how it goes. 

 

I love you all and I'm going to get better. My depression and anxiety is getting to the point I'm suicidal, but I'm going to get help. Thank you all for sticking with me through slow updates and I hope you all continue to stick with me through this. 

 

I DO NOT PLAN ON DROPPING THIS STORY. I love writing this, it's an escape for me and I shall continue writing this. Thank you all and sorry for my future absence 


End file.
